User talk:SalemtheCruel
Welcome Hi, welcome to OurStories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heromi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 20:00, 2011 October 21 'm on speeqe if you want to chat! sorry for replying so late. i've been so busy with school and sports. hey, i got your message! i'd be glad to hear yur advice about writers block. i'll be on speeqe! i'll be on speeqe! oh and if Lath gets on we could just use the personal message thing. Thank goodness i'm not the only one having problems with speeqe! anyways i'd be glad to talk through the talk pages. :) Thats what my computer said! weird! anyways how are you? That's what my computer said! weird! anyways how are you? Ok sounds easy enough to write. I read the intro and it was really good!!!! =D i'm working on it. but if i finish where do you want me to post it? okay, i'll post it when its finished. :) XD brb dinner back! so have you been working on silence of the snakes at all lately? the captain's daughter is coming good. i'm going to try and update it tonight. slow but sure! trying to find just the right words so it sounds awesome. while im working on that would you mind answering a question? Who is your favorite character out of the captains daughter and why? Nathaniel is my favorite too! He is probably the hardest character to write dialogue for because of his cocky personality. And in this story he is being affected by hardships so that makes it even harder because his emotions keep changing from worry, depression, excitement, anger, and nervousness a lot. Anyways here's the epilogue.. darn it! theres a thing that popped up saying that because of my computers security it can't paste the epilogue on here D: i don't know! :'( yay it worked! Pain coursed through my body as I lay on the small cot. My life seemed to be ebbing away as my vision became blurred from all of the potent medication I had been given. As I lay there I began reminiscing about my most glorious (and darkest) incidents that had happened in the past. I smiled maliciously as I thought of my daughter Ellys. Getting rid of her had been the greatest decision of my life. It had all started when that wretched girl decided to elope with that ravager. What was his name? Brent…yes Brent. What a worthless thing he was. When I had discovered that Ellys was pregnant and fought with me about their going to be marriage I pushed her down the grand staircase and there she was. Dead. I just casually strode past her body and back out to the party. Then there was the scandal that my two foolish brothers tried to pull me into. I sent those idiots to hellgates and still got my father’s money. I felt a new wave of pain rush through me and I winced in agony. Surly the end was near! No. I will not let myself die! I will find a reason to live! Revenge! Yes, revenge on Redwall Abbey for the temporary downfall of the notorious Sable Quean! Nothing will stand in my way. No not this time! I laughed maliciously. Then as more pain came just lay there with my eyes closed trying to rest. “Mommy…why don’t you love me? Why?” said a small voice, almost like a child’s. My eyes snapped open and darted every which way. Where had that voice came from? “You can run Vilaya…but you cannot hide from death.” Zwilt. I’d know that voice any where! But this was impossible! They were both dead. I curled into the fetal position and began rocking back and forth. A cold sweat dripping down my fur. What was happening? Why were they haunting me? Why? sure! I like your version. its a lot more detailed, but then again you know the characters better than i do :) *shruggs* perhaps we could combine the two? if not i would use yours =D awesome! what is the news? that sounds great! hope its more reliable than speeqe! Hey Salem, sorry that i've been busy. What is it that you want to ask me? Oh gosh before I forget...Happy Holidays! I hope you had a good christmas! =D Guess what i got the redwall cookbook. I can't wait to make Hotroot soup! lol! I'd love to hear the ideas that you have for Grey Gardens!!! sounds awesome! Creepy, yet AWESOME! i like the idea. And it fits in well with vilaya's fear of the paranormal (Hearing voices from dead) Heck Yes!!! Nice! You are a great writer. Love the descriptions of the scene. It really brings the story to life :D sure! http://greygardens.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Odd_phenomena Vilaya Don't tread on me! 17:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The new pages are quite interesting! It also seems that Vilaya spends a lot of time with Jenkins. Sure! I thought about writing a holiday short for my own fan-fic. I'd love to hear your idea for one about Grey gardens! nice! Yes, the talk page is really slow. i'd love to chat at a faster pace I have to go so i can't chat anyways. I have one more christmas to go to because my cousins are coming in town this week. I swear my faily is like a Holt of otters! Loud, lots of food, and lots of people. TTYL. im on speeqe if you want to chat! i'm on speeqe if you want to chat!!! hey Salem! i'm on speeqe if you wanna chat on speeqe if u wanna chat hey Salem. Speeqe isn't working right so i'll be on the Grey Gardens wiki chat! i really wanna talk to you! Wolf985 18:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Wolf hey, idk what happened with speeqe last night. it just said i was disconnected, but then when i tried to reconnect it wouldn't work :( i feel awful about it because i couldn't tell you what happened until now because my computer kept having spazzes. please forgive me. Wolf985 21:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC)wolf Hey i'm on speeqe! also i finished my part for Grey Gardens!!!! I'm on speeqe if you wanna chat! =D on speeqe on speeqe on speeqe HI You gonna ban me now? Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 02:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) On speeqe! I'm sorry i havent been on to chat lately. i've been really busy Hey i'm an speeqe. i'd really like to talk! :) Can you meet me on Wedge's Wiki chat? I need to talk to you. Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 18:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) OurStories 1. You are implying that we are not friends. 2. I could go into a tirade about internet freedom, but I will respect you and move elsewhere. The best of luck on this wiki :D Malurax the Assassin Killing is my thing, with all those toxins. 00:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) if you haven't seen the main page of this wiki, it says and quotes: Hello, this is my redwall fanon wiki! :) here feel free to post your Redwall fanon (or altered canon characters) on pages here. You can also post fanfictions, essays and anything redwall fanon related! ENJOY! Honestly, I don't see there being a "No Mewtworules" sign being on there. please be civil about it and share the wiki with Mewt,Niko Banks 01:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand why you hate me even though I am banned from chat and have not committed anyother crime outside of chat. Malurax the Assassin http://mewtwospeaks.wikia.com/wiki/SalemtheCruel_Awareness_Wiki Enjoy.